fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nigh-Omnipotence
Aliases *Nigh-Omnipotent *Virtually Omnipotent *Virtual Omnipotence *Limited Omnipotence *Limited Omnipotent *Finite Omnipotence *Finite Omnipotent *Near Omnipotence *Near Omnipotent *Near Infinite Power *Near-Supreme Power *Near Supreme Powerful *Nigh-Supreme Power *Nigh Supreme Powerful *Edge of Omnipotence *Almost Omnipotent *Restricted Omnipotence *Restricted Omnipotent *Semi-Omnipotent *Semi-Omnipotence *Pseudo Omnipotent *Pseudo Omnipotence *Half-Omnipotent *Half-Omnipotence Information Users of Nigh-Omnipotence can do almost anything they want they also might wield powers like Nigh-Omniscience or Nigh-Omnipresence or both. Attributions *Nigh-Omnipresence (Rarely) **Dimensional Travel *Nigh-Omniscience (Rarely) **Telepathy **Mind Reading *Immortality (Common) **Ageless (Common) **Regeneration (Common) **Disease Immunity (Common) *Cosmic Awareness (Common) *Universe Manipulation (Rarely) *Planet Manipulation (Common) *Solar System Manipulation *Causality Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Galaxy Manipulation *Multiverse Manipulation (Rarely) *Reality Anchoring (Super Rarely) *Reality Warping (Very Common) *Reality Merging (Very Rare) *Element Manipulation (Common) *Absolute Will (Rarely) *Time Manipulation (Common) **Time Travel **Chronolock *Space Manipulation (Very Common) **Spatial-Lock *Matter Manipulation (Very Common) *Space-Time Manipulation (Very Common) *Creation *Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Cosmic Energy Blasts *Energy Manipulation *Indestructability/Near-Indestructibility *Omni-Magic (Magic Users) *Psionic Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Destruction Similar Powers *Omnipotence *Omnipotential *Cyberpotence *Nigh-Omniscience *Nigh-Omnipresence *Omni-Mimicry Levels *'Basic Tier:' Users are considered nigh-omnipotent with items that hold near-infinite power. (Infinity Gauntlet/Heart of The Universe/Ring of Rage+Crown of Fire) *'Low Tier:' Users Transcended themselves into nigh-omnipotence either by absorbing power or untapping their true potential. (Marquis of Death/Sise-Neg) *'Mid Tier:' Users are empowered with nigh-omnipotence from some substance from existence. (Galactus/White Phoniex) *'High Tier:' Users are very high level reality warpers who are near-omnipotent. (Mr.Mxyzptlk/Franklin Richards) *'Extreme High Tier:' Users are Created outright with Nigh-Omnipotence. (The Living Tribunal/Eternity) Limitations *Users are surpassed by Omnipotent and Omnipotential beings. *Users who might be high level Reality Warpers and can have their powers negated by another higher near-omnipotent entity. *Users who are empowered with Nigh-Omnipotence by an Item and aren't truly Nigh-Omnipotent because their limits are higher than any other level. *Users with similar or higher powers than theirs can turn a battle in one's favor. *Users who are created with nigh-omnipotence aren't always experienced or capable of knowing what their power is. *Users of Near-omnipotence will be arrogant and ignorant with the power they wield and would often underestimate their opponent. *Users of Near-Omnipotence could/can be sealed away from reality. (Note: Depending on the actual series.) Users *The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) *Eternity (Omniverse) (Marvel Comics) *The Living Tribunal (Earth-19141) (Marvel Comic) *Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics) *Michael Demiurgos (DC Comics) *Molecule Man (Pre-Retcon) (Marvel Comics) *Molecule Man (Cosmic Cube) (Marvel Comics) *Beyonder (Earth-691) (Marvel Comics) *Beyonder (Earth-1298) (Marvel Comics) *Eternity (Marvel Comics) *Eternity (Earth-691) (Marvel Comics) *Eternity (Earth-4321) (Marvel Comics) *The Brothers Yin and Yang (Amalgam Comics) *Lord Marvel (Amalgam Comics) *Lord DC (Amalgam Comics) *First Firmament (Marvel Comics) *Empty Hand (DC Comics) *Protege (Marvel Comics) *Oblivion (Marvel Comics) *White Phoenix (Marvel Comics) *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) *Azathoth (Cthulhu Mythos) *Nemesis (Cosmic Entity) (Marvel Comics) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *Galacta (Marvel Comics) *Lord of Nightmares (Slayers) *Sarda the Sage (8-bit Theater) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Korvac (Marvel Comics) *Bat-Mite (DC Comics) *Mr.Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) *Kismet (DC Comics) *Mistress Death (Marvel Comics) *The Chousin (Tenchi Muyo!) *Infinity (Marvel Comics) *Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) *Eternity (Marvel Comics) *Explosion (Marvel Comics) *Entropy (Marvel Comics) *Gravitation (Marvel Comics) *The Force/Gentle Pull *Elaine Belloc (DC Comics) *The Endless (DC Comics) *Alien X (Ben 10) *Galactic Gladiator (Ben 10) *Celestialsapiens (Race) (Ben 10) *Spectre (DC Comics) *God (Spawn Comics) *Satan (Spawn Comics) *The Great Evil Beast (DC Comics) *Primus (Transformers) *Unicron (Transformers) *The Fulcrum (Marvel Comics) *Thanos With The Heart of The Universe (Marvel Comics) *Thanos With Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) *Thanos With Cosmic Cubes (Marvel Comics) *Sise-Neg (Marvel Comics) *YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei) *ZeedMillenniummon (Digimon) *Bruce (Bruce Almighty): Temporarily *Rex Salazar: via the Meta-Nanite *Enerjak (Archie Sonic Comics) *The Source (DC Comics) *The Truth (Full Metal Alchemist) *Emperor Joker (DC Comics) *Arceus (Pokemon) *Celestials (Marvel Comics) *Pariah Dark (Danny Phantom) *Drago (Bakugan) *God (Supernatural) *The Darkness (Supernatural) *Cosmic Entity (Supernatural) *Death (Supernatural) Items *Cosmic Cubes (Marvel Comics) *Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) *Heart of The Universe (Marvel Comics) *Arashic Record (Vampire Hunter D) Inheritable *The Beyonders children Cosmic Cubes (Marvel Comics) Gallery First Firmament Near-Omnipotence.jpg|First Firmament The Living Tribunal Near-Omnipotence.jpg|The Living Tribunal One Above All Nigh-Omnipotence.png|One Above All (Celestial) Cosmic Cube Molecule Man Nigh-Omnipotence.jpg|Molecule Man (Cosmic Cube) The Living Tribunal Earth-19141 Nigh-Omnipotence.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Earth-19141) Lucifer Morningstar Nigh-Omnipotence.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar Lucifer Morningstar Vertigo Comics Near-Omnipotence.png|Lucifer Morningstar (Vertigo Comics) Molecule Man Pre-Retcon Nigh-Omnipotence.jpg| Empty Hand Near-Omnipotence.jpg Protege Nigh-Omnipotence.jpg| Galactus Near-Omnipotence.jpg| Thanos Cosmic Cube Nigh-Omnipotence.jpg| Thanos Heart of the Universe Near-Omnipotence.jpg| Thanos Infinity Gauntlet Nigh-Omnipotence.jpg| Emperor Joker Near-Omnipotence.jpg| Enerjak Nigh-Omnipotence.jpg|